


[授权翻译][YugBam/R] Don't Care

by eeempty



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeempty/pseuds/eeempty
Summary: 原文by kpopcupoftea翻译by 杯麵餐肉plus蛋声明：本文的著作权与解释权均属于原作者，本博只作授权后翻译分享的部分。由于译者不从事专业翻译行业，文字处理上可能出现偏差，整体遵循按文意翻译、贴合中文语言习惯的原则。如有错误欢迎指出，并将立即致歉修改。希望大家喜欢^^





	[授权翻译][YugBam/R] Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpopcupoftea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopcupoftea/gifts).



> 原文by kpopcupoftea  
> 翻译by 杯麵餐肉plus蛋
> 
> 声明：本文的著作权与解释权均属于原作者，本博只作授权后翻译分享的部分。由于译者不从事专业翻译行业，文字处理上可能出现偏差，整体遵循按文意翻译、贴合中文语言习惯的原则。如有错误欢迎指出，并将立即致歉修改。希望大家喜欢^^

\--

 

Kunpimook Bhuwakul不是个普通人。一些人说他傲慢，从头到脚都苛刻挑剔。通常他懒得理会这些评价，但他得承认，他确实没法做一个普通人。自从他高中毕业那天起，他就清楚——他想和别人不一样；他想摆脱那些设定好的轨道。首先，他不再在乎别人在脑瓜里怎么评价他，而是按照自己的想法打扮得夸张又华丽。他频繁地出入派对，变成一朵交际花。他甚至主动引诱那些对胃口的人，只求一夜欢愉。

Kunpimook Bhuwakul拥有这一切。可是为什么他还不满足？为什么当他凝视着镜子里盛装的自己，脑海里却依旧纠葛？然而，他并没有尝试填满内心这份如影随形的空虚，而是继续忍耐。

 

\--

 

“喂，BamBam！你醒了吗？”

一阵响亮的敲门声吵醒了BamBam，而敲门的人显然短时间内还不准备离开。他掀开被单确认自己并没有裸奔，然后慢吞吞地爬下床开门。

“阿西，荣宰。我有给过你我这的钥匙吗？”他半阖着眼挠了挠后脑勺。

“呃，没有。但你的门是开的。你知道这有多不安全么？这附近那么多奇怪的家伙，而你——”

“荣宰，哥，拜托。我现在站都站不稳，一点也不想听你教育我。”他从卧室门边挪到皮沙发旁，扑通一声栽倒在上面。

崔荣宰叹了口气，嘟囔着什么也一同坐在了BamBam的沙发上。BamBam索性把腿搭在了这哥的膝盖上，而出乎意料地，崔荣宰没有推开。

“我猜你昨晚喝了不少？”崔荣宰问，把脑袋靠在沙发椅背上。

BamBam扫了一眼崔荣宰的颈侧，“大概吧。我也不确定。”

“看看你断片成这样，说实话，你真不该那么疯了。”年长的人双眼严厉中带着关心。不像与其他人相处时那般，  
BamBam从来猜不透他在想什么。

“我记得我从派对走的时候和你一起。啊，还有谁一起来着？”

“老样子。Jackson，在范，Mark和珍荣。”崔荣宰每报出一个名字BamBam便会点头示意，“你跟Jackson溜走之后，我就只能跟珍荣和在范两个不喝酒的老人家一起了。”崔荣宰颇嘲讽地回想着。

“Mark也喝酒啊，你没和他一起？”

“没有，他大概有些艳遇什么的吧。”想着那些无关感情的床上关系，崔荣宰翻了个白眼。

“我也想试试这种，”他啧啧两声，“我总是太追求浪漫了。”

崔荣宰爆发出一阵大笑，“这是我这整周听过最好笑的事情。”

BamBam撇嘴，脸上有点烧，“阿西，我才不是什么整天欲求不满的家伙。”

“我可没这么说。不过，你确实对床上那档事有点讲究...哦不，你已经沉迷于此了。”

BamBam猛地坐起来，从崔荣宰的膝盖上抽回自己的腿，走向厨房，“那是多美好的事情，尤其是当你的对象不错的时候，该好好享受。知道吗？”他打开了冰箱，想找些除了水以外的东西解渴，“啊等等，你不会懂的，小处男。”

崔荣宰转了个身面对BamBam，“没你说的那么惨。我只是没遇到对的人罢了。”他得意地笑着。

年轻的男人边往玻璃杯中倒着茶，边抬眼看向崔荣宰，也不住勾起一个坏笑，“或者说，你只是在等在范哥意识到你有多喜欢他。”

“呃...好吧，确实。”

尽管BamBam有无数的朋友，没有哪个比得上崔荣宰。他大多通过课业或者派对认识朋友，而他认识崔荣宰则是因为他们住在同一栋公寓楼。实际上，崔荣宰是他的邻居。他们发简讯聊天，帮彼此买生活用品，也常一起出去玩。BamBam开玩笑让崔荣宰和他合租以节约开支，但崔荣宰说他没办法和这么虚势的人一起生活。

BamBam，同样，也没办法忍受他自己的生活。当他不用派对、购物、漂亮男孩或者糟糕的电影来分散注意力时，他只能通过睡觉来逃避思考。

 

\--

 

深夜11点，或许接近12点。BamBam正在某家夜店门口排队。有着一副宽肩的保镖先生头顶上是块霓虹灯牌，写着“Easy Club”。BamBam看着这名字忍俊不禁，毕竟想进这儿显然一点也不轻松。排在他前面的一对情侣被拦下了，正在试图说服那位保镖让他们进去——刚开始是请求，后来便演变成了威胁和叹息——保镖先生最终径直请走了他们，目光落在排队等待的其他人身上，而他打量BamBam的时间显然有些过长。解决完那对小情侣后，他回到了他的岗位，朝面前的年轻男孩咧嘴笑。

“你看上去像那种人。”他从上到下地打量着BamBam，显然对他看见的景色十分满意。

“‘那种人’？你是指那种看上去营养不良的未成年？”他嘲弄地回应。

“那种又帅又时尚的人。”保镖拉过BamBam的手背，画上一个“X”，“我们这儿允许20岁的，不过酒就别想了。好好享受吧。”他拉开了门，朝BamBam亲切地笑。而BamBam快速鞠躬表示谢意后小跑进门。他几乎以为他没法进来了。

穿过走廊时，BamBam忍不住轻笑。音乐声翻滚在整间夜店里，而人群正随着鼓点扭动身体。这些酒吧里的人看上去都太随性、太开心、太满足他们身处的地点了。BamBam觉得他可以永远呆在这里。他可以认识这里的所有人，然后欣然接受他的新生活。很快，他想他不该再仅仅站着欣赏，于是走向人群加入狂欢。

舞池里要火热十倍，让他立刻后悔他穿来了一件长袖。好吧，至少那是件丝绸，一件衬衫。他还差点穿了棉布料的。他解开了几个衬衫扣子，不吝啬地露出胸膛。他捋乱了已然汗湿的头发，跟着音乐动作。BamBam没法控制他跳舞时的自信，显然他上的所有舞蹈课成效卓著。他的臀部灵巧地转动着，头向后仰，全身心感受着这里的氛围与身体里流动的音乐。尽管他闭着眼，他也清楚人们会看向他——噢，他们总是会看向他。

独自跳了不一会儿，他感受到后颈处陌生人的呼吸。太近了，绝不是另一个普普通通跳舞的人。BamBam瞬间睁开了眼睛，却没有转身。他莫名觉得他不该转身。

“感觉不错？”一个柔软的声音贴着他耳朵道。

那个男人并没有离他近得太危险。他的身体并没有触碰到BamBam的，但他的脸距离BamBam的耳侧过于亲密，导致BamBam下意识战栗。他依旧在跳舞，却并没有冒险贴近身后的人。

“啊，当然。”他回答身后不知名的人。

“我在酒吧另一边都没法不注意到你。你跳舞很有天赋。”BamBam能感受到这把嗓音的迷人。又软又甜，讨人怜爱。他必须得转身，下一秒却愣在了原地。

那人很高。比起他瘦长的身型并不算特别高，但依旧更高。他的肌肤完美无瑕，除了眼角下一枚精致的泪痣。他的眼妆也很不错，恰到好处地晕染，正搭他那头乌黑的头发。那件宽松的衬衫穿在他身上格外好看，展示出不多不少的奶白色皮肤，下摆则被扎进黑色紧身裤里。噢，他的臀线和腿也正得不行。

“呀，你在听嘛！别开小差了。”他笑道。噢老天爷，他笑起来也那么好看。几乎让BamBam光看着也弯起嘴角。

“啊，抱歉。稍微欣赏了你一会儿。多谢你的夸奖。”

两个人站在拥挤的舞池中央。BamBam不记得他什么时候停下扭动了。可能是当他瞥到这个男人的那个瞬间吧。他得知道他的名字。

“你叫什么，帅哥？”BamBam试图自然地搭话，尽管他明显正在紧张。他不想让这个送到手边的机会从指缝间被错过，可他也从没有因为在夜店里遇到哪个人而有这种感觉。

“金有谦。你呢？”他抬起眼。

“我的名字长又复杂。叫我BamBam吧。”

“好，BamBam。一起跳舞吗？”金有谦向前靠近了个头较小的男人，唇边绽开一个轻巧却骄傲的笑。从一开始，他就知道他吃住了BamBam。

“行，有谦。你带着我。”BamBam同样靠近了一些。他的眼神锁在对方身上，随节拍摇摆着臀部。

金有谦落在他身上的目光让他感觉更加自信。他的双眼有些朦胧。那片弧度优美的臀几乎同样诱惑地转动着，或者甚至更加勾人。这幅场景赏心悦目。BamBam可以感受到臀部上一只小心翼翼的手，但他没有把目光从金有谦脸上挪开，而是任凭那只手将他们推得更近，以至于他的双臂搭上了金有谦的肩膀。他们的脸贴得太近。BamBam几乎能感到他的脸颊正在升温。不行。千万别失去冷静。他对自己说。

“你今晚为什么来这？”金有谦拉近了他的脸，声音微微压低。

BamBam下意识咽口水，“不知道。或许就是不想呆在家。”

“我不想呆在这了，BamBam。”那只扶在年长些人儿臀上的手变得更直接、充满占有欲。

BamBam将额头贴上了金有谦的，决定主动邀请，“那就不呆在这了，嗯？然后你可以告诉我为什么不喜欢这儿。”他的手指轻轻摩挲着金有谦的下颌。此时两人耳边的音乐声似乎都开始模糊着渐弱。

金有谦的眼睛过于迷人。关于他的一切都让他沉醉，而BamBam想要更多。特别多。但首先，他得把金有谦带出这家夜店。

“现在轮到你带着我了。”金有谦眨眨眼。

BamBam翻了个白眼回应。

 

\--

 

他打开了他公寓的大门，然后金有谦略微瞪大了眼。

“真干净。”他有些不可置信地偷笑，“我也喜欢你的窗户。”

BamBam看着这个在他公寓里乱转的高个男人。他可以干盯着他几个小时。

“呃，虽然我看上去大概像个孤独的party boy——我确实也算是——但我习惯整理好房间。”

金有谦站在房间的中间，转身面向他。

“嘿，不用客气，当作是自己家就好。”他走进了厨房，顺手把钥匙放在了柜台上，而金有谦在沙发上坐下，“要喝点什么吗？”

“我还不能合法喝酒，不知道你会不会在意这个，不过我想要点酒精。”

“我也还不合法。”这让金有谦下意识转向BamBam，脸颊懒懒地靠在交叠的手臂上，“威士忌？哦不，你看上去不像喝威士忌的。”

金有谦大笑，让BamBam的呼吸一滞。他的笑容和他全身上下每一处一样美丽。

“哈，不过就差一年了。”BamBam笑着宣布。

“我也是。所以我们是同龄？我猜我不能叫你Bam之类的。”他撅嘴，低头看着地板，两条手臂探出沙发摇摇晃晃。

“没关系，我不在意昵称，只要我能叫你谦米。”他边往高脚杯里倒着气泡香槟边坏笑道。

“呃...”金有谦几乎是自言自语着，也没多解释。他看上去并不怎么讨厌这个称呼。

端着两杯香槟，BamBam走向沙发坐在了金有谦身边，并递给他其中的一杯。他发誓金有谦这时悄悄凑近了他一些。他是先开口喝的那个，末了舔一圈他的唇瓣后仰起脑袋，表情看上去颇为认同。

“很好喝。”他简洁地说。

“它让我满足又快乐。这是别人送的些贵玩意儿。”BamBam摇晃着高脚杯里的酒，看着那些气泡嘶嘶作响。

金有谦抿了抿唇，显然还在回味，“所以，你在上大学？这儿离一个校园很近。”

“对，我在学服装，尽管听上去很蠢。不过可能我会辅修美容吧。我喜欢把自己弄得好看。”他耸肩，把手里的酒杯放在咖啡桌上。

“意料之中。你确实哪里都很好看。”

BamBam感觉他的脸上展开一个微笑，“那你呢？”

同样，金有谦也放下了他的酒杯，翘起其中一条腿，“我在舞蹈系。表演艺术。我也唱歌，不过我觉得我跳舞更好些。”

他盯了金有谦一小会儿，盯着他舒适地躺在沙发上的模样。他完全可以想象金有谦跳舞的样子，不只是在一个小酒吧里扭屁股的那种。他可以想象金有谦满身大汗地站在深夜的工作室里。噢，他还可以唱歌，这实在过分迷人了。

“谦啊，我知道你很有天赋的。”

听到这个称呼，金有谦看上去有点慌乱，耳尖冒出了些许粉色。他靠得离BamBam更近了。他的两腿现在没有交叉，甚至——如果他的眼睛没有出错——似乎比之前打开的弧度更大。

“我可以展示给你看。”他定定地看进BamBam眼里。

朦胧的灯光下，他的皮肤像天使的那样，而那对唇看上去也很柔软。他的睫毛完美地悬在画着烟熏妆的眼前。当他断言金有谦充满魅力时，BamBam真的绝没有半分撒谎。

“让我来，”他调整了他的姿势，手暗示性地放在金有谦的大腿上，“如果你可以接受的话，有谦。”

“拜托，多叫叫我的名字。”金有谦凑近了BamBam的脸，笑容越发甜。

BamBam的嘴唇触上了金有谦的，紧接着含住。他觉得他仿佛等这一刻等了一辈子。金有谦的唇就和它看上去那样柔软，而他也就像他承诺的那样天赋异禀。这个吻很快加深。一手搂住他的脖颈，金有谦试图贴得BamBam更近，而BamBam也将这当作一个信号，舌尖好奇地顶在了金有谦的唇边。当BamBam的舌头顺利地进入对方口腔、品尝着那股香槟味时，金有谦难以自制地低吟了一声。他还尝到了些别的。薄荷，噢，真棒。金有谦粘得更紧了，推倒了BamBam后压在他身上，接着结束这个吻看向BamBam。

“我之前不确定今晚会发生什么，不过我希望是现在这样的。”金有谦得意地笑着，解开他的衬衫扣子后从肩膀处脱下，“我会让你舒服的，我想和你做，BamBam。”

BamBam欣然接受。通常他的一夜情都很简单直接。接吻，脱衣服，做爱，接吻，走人。但这次他想做得不一样。金有谦值得更好的。

“我也想。真的。”他迅速解开了他自己的衬衫抛到了身后，“接着吻我。”

金有谦俯在BamBam身上，如饥似渴地亲吻着他如同空白画布的肌肤。BamBam轻轻抖了抖，感到他的呼吸粗重起来。吮吸着他的锁骨处时，金有谦还用牙齿摩擦着那片皮肤。那里大概会留下一个吻痕。他接着向下，在BamBam的胸前停下，并在含入那粒小东西前，像幼猫一样舔着他的乳尖。这让BamBam不禁发出一声呻吟。他坏心地逗弄着那处，连带着乳晕又咬又吮，同时大拇指还揉弄着另一颗。即便是这样，金有谦也未曾把目光从BamBam的双眼中挪开，或者仅仅只是短暂的半秒。BamBam可以感受到他会阴处传来熟悉的热度，很快燃烧得过分难熬。金有谦太擅长这档事了。要命地擅长。

“看你现在的样子。”金有谦略微起身，欣赏着BamBam的模样，“老天，你太棒了BamBam。”

在BamBam起身重新吻上金有谦时，他也注意到了金有谦紧身裤里不可小觑的鼓起。他或许可以亲金有谦一辈子。金有谦略微咬着他下唇的方式让年长的男人在他身下沉沦，口中溢出尽是气声的喘息，臀部摇晃着去贴近金有谦的下身。

“把裤子脱了，BamBam。”他说道，同时解开了他自己的皮带，迅速脱下牛仔裤和内裤。BamBam也顺从地坐起身做了同样的动作。

金有谦再次看向身下的人时，笑容变得高深莫测，让BamBam有些不好意思。他不自在地动了动，试图用手臂挡住他的身体。

“不，Bam啊，”他捉住了BamBam的手臂并拉开，“你太美了。我没法把目光移开。”金有谦的皮肤也染上了深粉色，两只眼睛里翻腾着欲望。

“摸摸我...”BamBam近乎请求着，他多希望这个男人能少影响他一些。他的大脑因为下身的勃起而晕晕乎乎。他甚至不知道他可以坚持多久。

金有谦依旧注视着BamBam的双眼，接着将他硬得发疼的阴茎握在手中。BamBam被他摸得发颤，发出一声舒适的叹息。他闭上眼，下一秒金有谦开始握着那根柱体上下撸动，几乎让他爽得翻起白眼。

“Bam米，润滑剂在哪里？我想那样会更有趣——”

“在卧室，”BamBam从断续的喘息和呻吟中开口打断道，“去拿过来——”

金有谦将BamBam从沙发上抱起，惊得那人睁大了双眼。

“你也太能忍了，有谦啊。”金有谦将BamBam小心地放倒在床铺上时，他仰头躺在柔软的枕上一阵眩晕。他听见金有谦在床头柜里一阵翻找后又迅速地合上。

“我在尝试。”他笑了两声，轻啄了下BamBam的唇瓣，边吻着边一手倒出润滑。

听见什么瓶盖合上的声响，BamBam配合地抬起臀部，紧接着一只手摸上了他脆弱的前端。他没法控制住嘴边的呻吟，仰起脑袋，正巧让金有谦凑上前吻他的下颌与脖颈。

“接着叫，宝贝。别忍着。”

这个称呼就让BamBam轻吟出声，而金有谦加快套弄的手惹得他呼吸越发急促。那只手在向上撸动时收紧并挤压着顶端，而金有谦扶着BamBam的脸颊看向他。他发誓，金有谦的眼睛仿佛看进了他的灵魂深处。

“你想要我做什么，BamBam？”

“帮我扩张，有谦，我想要...”

金有谦将BamBam平放在他身边，挪到了他身后。他略微抬起了BamBam的大腿，露出两片臀瓣间隐秘的入口。

“BamBam，别挪开你的眼睛。”金有谦将BamBam的头偏向枕头的一侧。他怎么能挪开他的视线？

一根手指在他的穴口处打转，冰凉的薄荷软膏近乎麻痹了那圈柔软的肌肉。他觉得很热。太，太过于热。那点润滑似乎是唯一能让他冷静的物什。

“进来，快，”他不耐烦地恳求着，抬起脸贴着金有谦的唇，索求另一个亲吻。

那根指头完全顶入时，他从亲吻的间隙中绵软地嘤咛一声。多亏了金有谦的手。那只手完美地拢着他的臀肉，逗弄着藏于其中的小口。他难以想象金有谦的肉棒插进来会是什么感觉。

“继续，继续吧谦米，我可以的。”他不能想象这些话语和示弱的呻吟是从他嘴里跑出来的。此时此刻，他只知道这些句子能让金有谦发狂。第二根手指缓慢地插了进来，在内里旋转着打开这幅美丽的身体，随后模仿性器的动作抽插。

BamBam难以自制地迎合着金有谦的动作。他回头看向身后的男人，被那人眼中的渴望逗笑。那人现在大概等不及想操他。

“哎，笑什么啊Bam米？”他低声问着，快速挤入第三根手指。BamBam被这下惹出一声响亮的痛呼，猜想崔荣宰肯定能够听到。他希望没有其他人正和崔荣宰呆在一起。

“Fuck，有谦...如果你继续这样——”他的话因为喘息而断断续续，“阿西，fuck it，快点进来，操我。”

闻言，金有谦的手指温柔地退出BamBam的后庭，而那人重新倒在了被单上，大口喘着气抬眼看向身前。金有谦该大的地方都大得令人惊叹。他的胸膛和肩膀足够宽阔，正适合拥抱。他的锁骨和后臀很强壮，而两腿间的那物更不错。当然，他的脸让这一切都更加完美。金有谦目光灼灼，大概也正在欣赏BamBam此刻的样子。

“幸好当时我和你搭了话，离开了那家糟糕的夜店。”金有谦笑。

“幸好我去了那家糟糕的夜店。”他朝金有谦抬眉，惹得金有谦边凑到他两腿间边大笑出声，凑上来吻他。

金有谦再次中断了这个吻，看向BamBam，“可以了吗，Bam米？”

BamBam迅速地点头，顺从地张开了双腿，将脸埋进金有谦的颈侧。他感受到身后性器前端的进入，但与以往的任何一次都不同。金有谦比他的任何一个对象的尺寸都更大。先前他并没有发现这点，但显然现在他发现了。他打起精神，鼻尖紧贴着金有谦的肩膀，双臂也环绕着搂在这人的脖颈上。他现在正在缓慢地顶入BamBam的身体，强迫承受的人儿发出一声又一声软吟。BamBam实在无法憋住自己的叫喊。说实话，这感觉并不坏。光是想着金有谦在他的身体里就能让他兴奋起来。

“有谦，求你，动一动。”

金有谦嗯了一声作为应答，深呼吸后一插到底。BamBam在他的肩侧发出一声泣音，扑在他皮肤上的鼻息越发火热。这感觉太棒了，太他妈的棒了，BamBam想。

“有、有谦，操我...操到我晕过去最好。”他听到自己说着。

“你太性感了，BamBam。对我来说太紧了。”金有谦喘息着道，而BamBam想这大概是世界上最动人的声响。见鬼的，他当然很紧。除了对你而言，他还能为谁这么紧？

金有谦的一记撞击打断了BamBam脑袋里的思绪，也让他近乎窒息。他多希望每天都能这样。金有谦的抽插越来越快、越来越狠，而BamBam没法不去猜测这家伙从什么鬼地方学来的技巧。此时他已经无法呼吸了，只有不知羞耻的呻吟和粗口从口中不断溢出，夸赞着金有谦干得他多爽。这家伙现在看上去见鬼的性感。

“吻我、呜啊...吻我。”

他要求着，而金有谦不可能拒绝。他可以感受到金有谦在他的唇间低吟，但他抽插的频率丝毫没有放慢，只略为调整了姿势方便和BamBam深吻。体内的那根肉棒准确地戳刺着他的前列腺，没有半分停下的意思。

BamBam不得不中断这个亲吻，身后电流般的快感让他向后扬起头，几乎要叫不出声。金有谦知道他正在做些什么，笑得意有所指，随即更深更狠地撞上那块敏感区域。BamBam睁大了双眼，口中的呻吟愈发荡漾，而在这样的操弄下他根本坚持不下多久。

“谦、谦米，我不行了...我要——”他的声音已然带上了哭腔，却似乎让金有谦更加痴狂。金有谦的发丝汗湿在额前，看上去要命地迷人。他的唇微张着，泄出细碎的喘息。

“没事，宝贝，射吧。”

男人的大手从BamBam的大腿处摸到他的阴茎，快速套弄着那根濒临高潮的肉柱，而他脆弱的前列腺正被已同样的频率大力操干着。BamBam清楚他一秒也无法多忍了。一股热流袭卷了他的全身，下一秒他射了出来，白浊的液体喷洒在金有谦手上。BamBam呜咽着金有谦的名字，身体也在那人的抚摸下轻颤。很快他感到金有谦也射在了他体内，而他高潮时的低喘比歌曲还动人。他无法挪开自己看向金有谦的视线，或者说，他不愿错过金有谦任何动作或反应。

金有谦抽离了BamBam的后穴，躺倒在了他身侧的床铺上。他们安静地坐着对视了半晌，直到BamBam开始无声地偷笑，而金有谦也很快控制不住他的笑意。他们开各种各样的恶劣玩笑——关于彼此的脸蛋，那些该死的昵称，甚至叫床  
声——直到他们再次面对面看着彼此的双眼。

“所以，我的表现值得一份奖励吗？你的电话号码？”金有谦单手撑着脸颊。

“我想你不只得到了我的号码，可能还有约会、婚礼。我不知道，取决于你。”他看似平淡地埋头盯着自己的指甲。

可金有谦的眼睛因这句话睁大，“我的技术真的有那么好吗？”他犹豫了一下，“这只是我第二次和别人做。”

BamBam被他逗笑，“是的，你相当不错，”他挪到离金有谦更近的位置，撩开那些汗湿后遮挡着眼睛的碎发，“不过不只是因为这个。你真的很吸引人，有谦啊。看到你的那一刻，我就觉得我想了解更多关于你的事情。”

金有谦脸上泛起一阵红晕，让BamBam更加忍俊不禁，“你不知道今晚你看上去有多吸引人，BamBam。”

他们怀着类似的想法交换了几个眼神，同时打量着彼此的样子。金有谦柔和又带着些疲惫的眼睛、嫣红的唇、湿漉漉的发丝，光是这些都足以令人回味。他身上唯一的痕迹便是肩膀上那个不大显眼的牙印——那是他进入BamBam时获得的。

“在这过夜吧。我想你留下，”他轻柔地道，给金有谦盖上一层薄被，而自己翻身下了床，“我要洗个澡。清理掉这些玩意儿。”他翻了个白眼。

“嘿，你先前没提到不能射在里面，所以...”金有谦太容易害羞了，这让BamBam觉得他更加可爱，“忘记告诉你了，我很干净。”

“没事，反正我现在知道了。”

金有谦也从被子底下钻了出来，走到BamBam面前。他几乎忘记了他有这么高。

“一起洗吧。我今晚留下，怎么样？”

两人一齐走进洗手间，而BamBam带着笑意点了点头。

 

-END-


End file.
